<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yusuke's Ascension by godlessAdversary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624519">Yusuke's Ascension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary'>godlessAdversary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 5 random ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Corruption, F/M, Gangsters, Mobsters, Organized Crime, Police, Shumako Kids - Freeform, Yakuza, Yusuke becomes a Yakuza, mafia, shumako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the story of how I became the most powerful criminal lord in Tokyo, and all began in the sofa of my friends.”</p><p>This is an idea I had while talking with a friend about a Persona 5 scenario. Yusuke becomes a Yakuza after so many random events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 5 random ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yusuke's Ascension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Yusuke Kitagawa, and I am called Boss Kitagawa, the Da Vinci of Shibuya and… Inari. I live in a well guarded apartment in a modest way, only having necessary items for my personal use, unlike my ex mentor Madarame who lived in some fancy mansion owned legally by a lover of him. My daily routine consists of waking up early, drinking some coffee, going to the hideout/studio to organize my men to do their tasks, and then I work on my next masterpiece.</p><p> </p><p>You may wonder how I, a member of the legendary Phantom Thieves became a Yakuza, and that’s why I am telling this story to my official biographer, Yuuki Mishima, who will publish this document in case that either I die, or I get arrested by Makoto. Well, probably the first one since Makoto doesn’t consider me a threat, and I don’t intend to anger a friend, especially Makoto of all people.</p><p> </p><p>This all started 7 years ago, when I used to sleep on Ren and Makoto’s house.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Ren, we have to talk about Yusuke?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did he do this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“He keeps painting in the living room, and the smell isn’t good for me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>In those days Makoto was pregnant with Ren’s first child.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, it has been a year since he hasn’t gotten a job. He needs to move out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm…”</p><p> </p><p>Ren got me to stay by using my abilities for something that would make Makoto happy: paint the room of their baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Ren, did Yusuke paint Starry Night all over the room?”</p><p> </p><p>“He did.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Futaba’s social media proficiency my artwork got to be known and some people began asking for my services. There were tens of requests from expecting mothers and mothers that just wanted to redecorate the rooms of their homes. Of course, I must thank Futaba for teaching me how to manage my business on my own, which wasn’t that hard. Who would have thought you can use a spreadsheet software so easily?</p><p> </p><p>Soon the requests for my work reached the ears of certain people. If I had known my next clients would be Yakuza I would have immediately ran away, but I guess I didn’t notice since I was blissfully painting mansion walls. I think I painted the house of a corrupt politician once, and also the house of a CEO with a great amount of BDSM artifacts.</p><p> </p><p>My business came into trouble when I stupidly shared on social media a painted room in the house of a really dangerous man, who got so angry he ordered some goons to vandalize my rented office. I could have notified Makoto and Ren, but I was so angry at those criminals for destroying my art that I decided to take vengeance. Even if I no longer had my powers from the Metaverse, I was still a Phantom Thief, and I learned many tricks from my friends.</p><p> </p><p>It turns out that you can learn many secrets by eavesdropping the conversations of your clients, and those secrets become power if you know how to play your cards.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Makoto’s POV</p><p> </p><p>“I am home.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren received me with a kiss like every night. He was carrying our baby son Ken.</p><p> </p><p>“How are things at work?”</p><p> </p><p>“It has been a stressful day. I had to do a lot of a paperwork and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, daddy!” shouted our daughter Sae. “Uncle Yusuke is on tv!”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Sae pointed to the tv I saw how the artist of our old team was being transported by police men.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck?” said Ren.</p><p> </p><p>“What did that idiot do this time?!”</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke’s POV</p><p> </p><p>That was a rough night at jail, or the slammer like some people would say, but I got out free once my contacts in the police set me free. It’s best if I stay out keeping control of the Yakuza than being here and let all those fools run around causing chaos.</p><p> </p><p>“Yusuke!”</p><p> </p><p>Makoto, now officer Niijima, approaches me and slaps my face. It really hurts since she is the Queen after all.</p><p> </p><p>“You promised you wouldn’t make something foolish!”</p><p> </p><p>“I also promised not to not let my life be ruled by corrupt authorities. I just beat down a man. I am not a killer, Makoto.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t arrested you in all these years because I know you are still a good person and you are doing the same we did as the Phantom Thieves, but there’s a reason we stopped.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ren trusted your sister, but there’s still corruption to purge. I will use the power I have to make the streets safe where you cops can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked past Makoto.</p><p> </p><p>“You do remember the time I was reckless, Yusuke?” Makoto’s voice changed from angry to sad. “Thanks to Ren and you guys I was saved from a horrible fate. The underworld is dangerous, Yusuke, and if you ever do something reckless you will get yourself and others harmed. I have children now, so I can’t afford to do stupid risks anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“No harm will come to your family ever, officer Niijima.”</p><p> </p><p>I took a taxi and went back to where I had to be.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto probably knows why I was caught. I had to make an example of what happens if you break the rules. The rules are simple: respect the authority of the boss (me), don’t sell drugs to children, don’t attack civilians, don’t steal from the poor, and the most important rule, don’t traffic human lives. Anyone who breaks that last rule is a monster that deserves a beat down.</p><p> </p><p>My name is Yusuke Kitagawa, and I will keep this city safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>